


Laetitia Letitia

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sex Magic?, implied bofur/bilbo, implied dwalin/thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo gets a glimpse into a rare dwarven tradition when Fili and Kili preform a sensual 'dance' shrouded in strange magics that is said to bring good luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laetitia Letitia

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I guess I just wanted to write glorified dry humping. M rating just in case. Please forgive any errors.

"A great honour," Gandalf say saying, folding his arms across his chest. "I myself have seen it only twice before, you should be glad to witness, it's quite the show, Bilbo Baggins - and wipe that scowl off your face!"

He had no interest for whatever this was the two younger dwarves of the company were preparing for, and he didn't understand the excited buzz taking hold of their small camp. The fire crackled and spat loud behind Thorin's nephews, neither took notice as they stood roughly an arms length apart, coals flying dangerously close to their bare feet. 

Beside him the wizard lit his pipe, a few dwarves following suit. 

"It is privilege to preform," Fili began quietly when everyone had settled, "an old tradition in good luck."

"We've not practiced long," Kili started, his voice louder, eyes shining, "thus any fault is ours and not our teachers."

Their gazes rose to meet Thorin and Dwalin's eyes. Bilbo shifted uncomfortably, nervously - why was he nervous - as the brothers bowed their heads and turned to face each other.

Somewhere to his right a voice began to hum, steady, deep, never wavering and accompanied only by that eerie hum and the spitting fire they moved.

Cautious steps at first, Fili gliding forward, his bare forearms flickering with fire shadow as he weaved around his still brother, not just walking but precise movements, a flick of the wrist, tilt of the head, a seemingly too intimate gesture as they came face to face. A kiss, ghosting over Kili's lips as light as a feather, and just as ticklish judging by the grin that lit up his face.

As if on cue another voice joined in and from his right a higher hum, fleeting and bounding like a deer.

The dwarves before them shifted, Fili springing back only to be caught by Kili's arms, locking around his waist, pulling him back - _do not run_ \- Kili's eyes seemed to say, the fire popped loudly and they collapsed to the dirt, coals lighting up the bed of soft soil.

Bilbo was painfully aware of the blush painting his face as Kili laid his brother down, honeyed hair splaying over the dirt beneath them. Thick fingers found braids, gently tugging, teasing - the humming grew louder.

Kili pulsed forward, hips jerking between inviting thighs and although they were clothed Fili's mouth fell open, his back arching like a bow being drawn and notched with an arrow, his toes curling with the next push.

Bilbo brought his hands to his lap, fisting them over the growing tent in his trousers. Shadows flickered over the two dwarves locked together, the fire subsiding as the humming took a different tune, insistent but gentle.

They flipped over, positions changing fluently, as though one was oil and the other was water, sliding against each other in an opposites attract sort of way.

Fili was straddling Kili now, hands on Kili's chest and Bilbo realized he appeared to be trying to gather himself together, his chest heaved, even with shadows and a few yards distance he could see the fluttering pulse in the expanse of Fili's exposed neck.

Again Kili's eyes seemed to speak, _beautiful_ , they said but Bilbo reasoned that really they couldn't speak and that this was all some spell cast by Gandalf or induced by the thick smoke from the pipes around him.

Yet when Fili moved, having caught his breath, Bilbo didn't deny what he was seeing for a second, the dip of a golden head, the brief nuzzle shared between them before Fili lifted himself up onto his knees, rising away from Kili's body. Fili's face asked something, something Bilbo didn't understand, and their hands locked as Fili sunk down; the tips of Bilbo's ears burned as a raw moan tore itself from the descended dwarf.

Smoke clouded Bilbo's view a moment, when it cleared Fili's bottom was snug to Kili's bucking hips. They rocked together urgently, Kili never actually finding warmth within his brothers body, fingers never squeezing bare skin but the folds of fabric laid over. 

And yet there was no denying the passion between them, or the manner in which they moved.

The fire grew behind them and it hissed angrily, louder and louder until - silence.

Bilbo felt dazed, confused. He tried to stand but fell forward to his knees.

"What magic is this?" He tried to ask, demand, but his tongue refused to work.

Before them the fire had become embers, shimmering and warmth, illuminating the two dwarves. Fili was draped over Kili, boneless and spent. Bilbo registered Fili's apology, soft and shaky to his brother whom was better off. 

With the energy left in him, Kili gathered Fili up and with a curt bow stumbled away from the fire. It flared back to life immediately and the spell was broken.

"What.." Bilbo tried.

"Something isn't it?" Gandalf asked, chuckling. "I was just as dumbfounded the first time too."

"But - well.. what _was_ it?" Bilbo mumbled. "I-I mean, they didn't.. they weren't - "

"No," Gandalf said, a twinkle in his eye as he inhaled from his pipe. 

"Then how, it looked, I mean it had to be real!"

"There are many types of magics in this world, Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf said. "You just witnessed one of the rarest, not much is known but you'll be surprised to know it was a dance."

"A dance?!" Bilbo exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, now hush, it was a dance believed to be adapted by the earliest dwarves to the god of fertility."

"But then," Bilbo paused, "why say it had anything to do with good luck?"

"Oh you ignorant creature," Gandalf sighed, "bearing a child is considered immensely lucky in dwarven society, it's common to associate luck with such a thing."

"This is all nonsense." Bilbo huffed. "Dwarves and dances and, Gandalf, _brothers_."

The wizard shrugged. "The fact that they are brothers by blood didn't seem to deter you," he said pointedly, shooting a look at Bilbo's straining trousers.

The hobbit choked, eyes widening. 

"Now you pay no mind to me," he scowled, turning his back to Gandalf. "I've had enough of dwarves and wizards.."

He stared down at his lap.

"Perhaps ye need some help, lad?" A dwarf near to him asked. 

"Perhaps indeed," he replied bitterly and the dwarf laughed, a rather pleasing sound, especially when he was annoyed and confused by the whole experience.

"I can assure ye, burglar, yer not the only with a right tight mess in yer pants." Bofur said. "That there is usually preformed by elders or at least dwarves my age," Bilbo sucked in a breath as Bofur drew near, "Fili and Kili were a treat if ye know what I mean."

Bilbo sighed in defeat. 

"I suppose so."

"Well, suppose no more!" Bofur exclaimed. "Ye can be sure everybody is in this predictiment. Even yer wizard."

Bilbo shuddered at the thought.

"What do you propose I do about it?" He asked finally, tired of dancing around the subject.

Bofur smiled and Bilbo didn't jump when the dwarfs hand found his thigh.

"Just relax o'course."


End file.
